This invention relates generally to steering column locking devices and more particularly to multi-functional steering column locks having bearing support and torque limiting features.
Anti-theft steering column locks have been included on automobiles for many years, and they have certainly prevented many auto thefts. However, in many cases, although the thief failed to steal the automobile, he frequently did serious and expensive damage to the automobile in his failed attempt.
One common form of damage has been breakage of the steering column and its related components while trying to force the column to turn despite its being locked. In addition to the inconvenience of having one's automobile disabled, there is also the expense of repair which is normally borne by the automobile owner and his insurer.
It is possible, by employing shear pins and other frangible coupling members, to control the location of the damage and to thereby limit the damage expense. However, such measures still result in a disabled automobile and the necessity for repairs of varying cost and complexity as well as the associated delays.
The foregoing illustrates limitations known to exist in present steering column locking mechanisms. Thus, it would clearly be advantageous to provide an alternative directed to overcoming one or more of the limitations set forth above. Accordingly, a suitable alternative is provided including features more fully disclosed hereinafter.